What Would We Lose
by Marie Delcore
Summary: A close friend of Legolas' is in the hands of humans who want power over the Elven Kingdoms. How long will it take for them to gain the information they seek? how long will it take for that friend to be saved? How far will the bonds of friendship and duty
1. For the love of a Friend

**What Would We Lose?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkiens magnificant works nor am I getting paid for this. None of the characters are mine except Caimac (OC), andNerdanel...whose name is from the Sillamarian but based on a character I made up...so she's mine. Again...I don't own any of the original character.

**Rated: PG-13 some voilence torture and cursing...not good for the little ones.**

**Summary:** _A close friend of Legolas' is in the hands of humans who want power over the Elven Kingdoms. How long will it take for them to gain the information they seek? how long will it take for that friend to be saved? How far will the bonds of friendship and duty go to keep that information safe?_

_**Chapter 1: For The Ones We love**_

**_In memories we will hide_**

**_The basic things that keep friends alive_**

**_But just how far will this bond go?_**

A rue smile weakly played on the persons' lips as a trail of blood caked their chin. A slender beaten body hung heavily on manacled wrists. The cold metal bit into the skin around the wrists drawing blood but the pain was lost to them. Pain was the only thing that existed. A tattered shift and torn pants hung loosely on the bony form that showed individual ribs, and bones through translucent skin. The cloth whispered as the body moved gently. The darkness surrounded the as the chains clinked against the wall when they moved. The sounds of footsteps grew closer as well as a flickering like and the strange person cocked their head to one side listening. Matted hair obscured their face and covered welts and bruises. The footsteps stopped and the beaten person laid their eyes on the feet of the intruders. The bright flare of fire lighting the cave causing the prisoner to squint in the light for a moment.

"You'd better speak up whelp. We're tired of this." A gruff voice whispered harshly grabbing on to the persons hair and gave it a painful yank revealing their full face…the face of an Elf.

A slight chuckle escaped the broken lips of the Elf which angered the men. The man holding the Elf's hair bashed their head into the wall. Stars flickered in the Elf's eyes as darkness closed it. But they still held on.

"I'll ask you again Nerdanel. Where is your prince? You want to be out of this hell don't you?" another man asked putting a blade level to the Elf's throat.

"I would die before telling you where my prince is." The Elf spat on the men's boots as they spoke. "There is nothing you can do to make me say what you want."

"There are ways to make the mighty mountains bow and so will you." The man pressed the blade into the Elf's delicate skin drawing blood.

"There is nothing that you can do that you haven't already." Cold eyes looked at the men from behind the dark hair as a hiss escaped the Elf's lips.

Tired of Nerdanel's incompetence one of the men rushed forward and kicked the Elf repeatedly in the abdomen. The hobnail boots bit into the skin and broke ribs as the Elf tried to protect them self. Evading the blows did little, the chains made escape impossible and only proved to aid the men in their amusement. They backed the Elf closer to the wall and kicked more fiercely.

"Stop." a captain commanded as the men backed away from the Elf making way. "Draug, do you really want to kill her early in the game?" The cloak that covered the man flowed behind him making a whisper of wind as he walked over to the Elf.

"But Captain Caimac-" the soldier was cut off.

"So sad that such a beautiful creature is reduced to this. It didn't have to be this way. But then again all she-Elves will be sorceresses till the end."

The Elf curled into a protective position trying to support her broken body. Blood flowed freely as she looked at the man with contempt. Any movement she made sent a fresh wave of pain across her senses.

Getting close to Nerdanel, Caimac caught her hands above her head leaving her vulnerable. She tried to pull away but with no avail. He got close to her face and whispered into her ears, his hot breath causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Maybe we can take away the points of your ears. They are precious to you are they not? Maybe that will convince you enough. We will be back. There will be no escaping it." His voice was dangerous and spoke the truth.

"Never." The elf hissed her voice racked with pain.

"We'll see about that." The captain let the girl's hands go which jarred her broken body. She hissed in pain but wouldn't cry out. 'Damn elves…' "Men let's go. We'll come back

Nerdanel watched the men leave on by one making sure all had left. Darkness surrounded her heart again as she was left alone. She knew that no one was going to come for her. Valar knew that she was doomed to die any way. A tremor ran through her body causing a cry to escape her lips. She was dying slowly, she knew that much. But no matter she would still keep her lords secret. They must never know of whom she was associated with. Another wave of pain crashed over her mentality as her breathing hitched becoming harsh and uneven. She looked to the ceiling wishing she could see the sun, or the moon lit sky that she had not seen for months. Maybe it would give her enough hope to last a little longer.

"_Mankoi_? Why? _Lle amin_? Do you hear me? My lord and prince and friend…won't you come to find me?" she whispered to the darkness as the void of unconsciousness enveloped her.

_The birds sang sweetly in the trees as light dappled through the leaves spotting the ground. The shadows danced slowly as a wind blew softly through the trees. Laughter rang like bells through the trees as two young Elves bounded through the woods on horse back. One had long sunlight blonde hair, his eyes of grey glittered with joy as he rode on the brown mare bareback. Behind him a girl followed brown hair flowing behind as she smiled urging her black mare faster. They laughed as they evaded the guards that trailed behind them. _

"_Hurry before they catch us. You know they don't like it when the prince runs off." The girl goaded as her horse ran beside the prince's steed._

"_Well at least I have reason. They follow me everywhere." The blonde haired teen smiled as he looked over his shoulder, his hair tangling in the wind._

"_Well Prince Legolas this is a first. You running away from your guards…your father will be furious." The girl looked over her shoulder as well seeing the guards barely behind them. "We should stop before they get angry…I mean we are just leading them home…a different way."_

"_I ran away? I believe it was you mellon nin that decided we should run. And you're supposed to be a good influence on me Nerdanel." Legolas slowed his mount down grinning broadly at the Elf beside him. _

"_I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to be so insolent…it won't happen again I promise." The girl bowed her head as if she were actually sorry for wanting to have fun._

"_There is no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Actually you did exactly what I wanted to do…get away…be free…away from them." The prince smiled as he got off his horse, letting it rest before they had to leave again._

_The girl dismounted as well letting her horse join the other. "Is it really that bad? Being prince and all?" she kept her distance not wanting to intrude on the royalty's thoughts._

_The prince sighed letting his normally proud shoulders drop for a moment as he fell to the ground unceremoniously. "My father wants me to be someone that I don't want to be. If he saw me now…Valar what he would say." He smoothed his silver clothes out._

_Nerdanel sat down beside him, trying to be as modest as possible when wearing a dress, one type of apparel she never wore often, but something she had to wear in the presence of the royals. Normally she was just a servant in the household, but she was also supposed to be a tutor for the young prince. She was supposed to show him how the world worked from the ancient's point of view. She was older than the prince by only a few years. Both were considered teenagers at 1109 years old._

"_It can't be all that bad. Sure the classes maybe boring, the lectures dull, but think…someday you'll rule these lands and be able to make your own code. Soon you'll be able to go out into the world, meet the other races and make friends." The girl watched the horses as she pulled a flute from a pouch at her side and a bit of lembas bread which she handed to Legolas._

"_But you're my friend. Why do I need any more then that?" the prince ate the bread as he looked at the girl._

"_I'm supposed to be your tutor…I don't think your father would approve of you calling a servant a friend. It would be like saying you were friends with a human. It doesn't work that way." Nerdanel closed her eyes and began to weave a soft song on the flute, her slender fingers moving fluidly over the holes._

_Legolas lie back on his elbows and let the sun shine on his face. He closed his eyes as he spoke. "I'm going to make that all change."_

"_Manka lle merna. If you wish." The girl stopped playing as she heard the steps of horses approaching and she cursed in Dwarf as she got to her feet. "I think they've found us." _

"_I believe so. What was that you spoke in? It seems…" the prince was lost for words as he too got to his feet and smoothed out his outfit._

"_Crude?"_

"_Yes crude!" the prince smiled_

"_It's Dwarf." The girl smiled as she looked upon the faces of the guards. _

"_Will you teach it to me? I think it would better my social skills in the future." Legolas whispered to the girl._

"_Maybe though I am not sure that your father would like me to teach that to you. I don't think they are very happy. This is going to be bad for both of us." The Elven girl grimaced at the looks the guards gave her._

"_Don't worry. I'll be here. We'll both be in trouble and I'll stay right there with you. Friends have to stay together right?" he whispered in an undertone as the guards they had evaded entered the glade._

_After mild admonishments from the guard the prince and the maiden mounted their horses and rode ahead of the men. They had promised not to bolt like they had before but enjoyed making the guards squirm as they traveled back to the palace. But as they reached the palace darkness obscured the beautiful features of the prince's home, making everything black. She screamed but no one came to see what was wrong. No one cared. No one came to save her from the darkness that settled over the lands. A cry of agony passed her lips escaping as she woke up to reality._

_**Thanks for reading the chappie and please R&R. I love reviews...and defiantely need to know if I need to continue with the story or not...but nonetheless..hope you enjoyed. Marie D.**_


	2. For That We Suffer

**What Would We Lose?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkiens magnificant works nor am I getting paid for this. None of the characters are mine except Caimac (OC), andNerdanel...whose name is from the Sillamarian but based on a character I made up...so she's mine. Again...I don't own any of the original character.

**Rated: PG-13 some voilence torture and cursing...not good for the little ones.**

**Summary:** _A close friend of Legolas' is in the hands of humans who want power over the Elven Kingdoms. How long will it take for them to gain the information they seek? how long will it take for that friend to be saved? How far will the bonds of friendship and duty go to keep that information safe?_

_**Chapter 2: For That We Suffer**_

**_Pain drips around me _**

**_Blood slowly rolls down a cold cheek_**

**_It lets me know _**

**_I'm still alive...only just_**

Crystal eyes opened as a cold drop of liquid hit and rolled down Nerdanel cheek. Pain assailed her senses as she moved to breathe. Explosions of pain sent a display of colors into her eyes as she moved. Everything hurt to move, but she bared and moved into a more comfortable position. The remnants of the dream lingered on her thoughts as she gently laid her head on the cool wall, letting the stone cool her wounds. She remembered his name, remembered his face, and remembered how much fun they had avoiding the guards. She smiled weakly at she remembered how he had promised to be there by her side because friends had to stick together. 'Some friend.' She thought to herself. Moving she that her legs were beneath her, the Elf closed her eyes and thought about the better times. The soft glow around her grew brighter and the darkness didn't seem so dark after a while. Soon she began to laugh. Softly at first but slowly it grew as she remembered her dear friend.

"Laughing are we. Well glad to see that you are happy wench. Maybe we can make your life _better_ for you." Caimac leaned against the wall of the cave. "I hope that you accommodations are to your liking. I know how you Elves like things dark."

"Stay your tongue mortal! You know nothing of my kind!" The Elf smarted as she looked at the man before her.

The man walked over and struck her across the face. Nerdanel's head snapped viciously to the side as her lip cracked open letting blood flow freely. Grabbing her long hair, knotted and dirty in his hand, he pulled her head back so she could not look away.

"You'll learn to keep your tongue still as well until you tell us who your lord is. Until then you'll speak nothing of your sorcery. And today you'll learn just what it means to be in pain. But first a memory for me." The man beckoned for his soldiers to come from the shadows and hold the Elf.

She hissed as the men roughly held her arms to her sides forcing her to kneel on her knees head almost to the ground. Their boots dug into the skin of her back as they kept her down. The sound of metal on metal echoed through the cave as the captain advanced with a long dagger. Nerdanel struggled to move away but the men pressed down harder making her hiss in pain. The captain knelt next to her and grabbed her hair in a bunch.

"May this let you know that you aren't that beautiful Elf. None of your race are." Caimac spoke, his voice barely a whisper, as he took the knife and cut that hair away in a clump.

Nerdanel gasped in pain as her breath left her lungs as the hair was cut away. She felt the loose strands of hair fall around her neck and the shortened locks fall into her eyes. The hair was jagged and all different lengths. Not as beautiful as it once was. A single tear fell down her face as she remembered why she went through this torment: not for herself but for the friend she was trying to protect. A string of Elvish escaped her lips as she was set free from the men's hold.

"Be silent!" the captain kicked the Elf in the stomach harshly, sending her flying into the stone wall. He smiled evilly as she hit, a soft cry escaping her lips as she curled into a ball on the ground, trembling and shivering, itching for a chance to fight. "Men take her. You know where to go."

The men grunted in acknowledgement as they gathered around the Elven maiden. They roughly undid the chain from the wall and pulled it, yanking the woman to her feet. She swayed violently and fell to the floor only to be pulled to her feet again. This time she stayed on her feet, her legs trembling with the weight of her body suffering after being immobile. The manacles around her wrists bled furiously as the metal bit into the skin but no one noticed. One man took the chain and roughly pulled at it dragging Nerdanel behind him, every so often making sure to cause her pain. But the entire time she didn't cry out, she accepted her fate. They lead her through the twisting passage way until they reached a wooden door. The Elf had seen this door many times before. It had once brought fear into her heart, but it did no longer. Her once flawless body was covered in welts and scars that came from that room, her punishment for keeping a secret. She did not flinch when the doors opened, the flare of light assailing eyes used to darkness the pain of old wounds echoed through her mind. She held her head proudly as she once did years ago as she walked into the room.

"So here we are again. I give you the chance to spare yourself any more pain. Just tell us who your lord is. It would really be easier that way." Caimac paced in front of the Elf.

With steely eyes Nerdanel watched the man before her with a hunters stare. Her jaw clenched as she bit the inside of her cheek, not saying a word. Ice covered her eyes as she defied the man-as she did each time he asked.

"Never." She replied with a cool resolve.

"So be it." Caimac flicked his hand in the air and the men quickly moved to take the Elf to the table in the center of the room.

The table was of cruel make, with bonds to make sure that no prisoner could escape, or even hope to get away. Sinister devices littered the trays and tables beside it. Medical tools she once used littered another tray, scalpels, clamps, and other devices gleamed in the light. A fire was banked, the coals burning a deep red as metal rods, brands and swords sat in the coals. The Elf wasn't worried as they dragged her to the table; she was going to fight today.

Slender fingers still held the strength of an archer as they were dug into the soft human skin. Blood was drawn as one man dropped his hold on Nerdanel. Another fell to a quick jab in the throat as he fell to the floor choking. She started to flee, her hand was on the door, and freedom was so close. But as she placed her hand on the door an arrow flew through the air pinning her hand to the wood. A cry of surprise escaped her lips as blood covered her hand and the shaft of the arrow.

"Now that was foolish girl. Thinking you could just get away like that." Caimac walked over the bow at his side. "How does it feel to be shot by your own arrow and bow? Painful isn't it? Just imagine that but your body pierced by all of your arrows saving one for your heart."

Nerdanel stopped moving welcoming the pain, letting the blood flow. She winced as Caimac ripped the arrow from the wood of the door and through her hand making the wound even larger.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he waved the bloodied arrow under her nose as she sunk to the floor. "Seeing your own blood on your own weapon." Caimac touched the blood smoothing it between his fingers as he walked over to the Elf and trailed the blood on her cheek. The iron- smell of her blood made her stomach squirm. "Enough games. You will speak today. I will make you." Caimac growled as the Elf made no move away from his. He forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the table making sure that she he caused as much damage on the way as possible. "One way or another I will make you scream."

Nerdanel didn't have the power to stop the rough man as he pulled her towards the sinister table. Her head hit the table with a clang as she was thrown heftily onto the top of it. Men surrounded her holding her down as leather restraints were put around her wrists and ankles followed by manacles which were chained to the table side. Nerdanel gave them no reason to hurt her and didn't resist. After the bonds were tied and secured the men left hiding back in the shadows again; Caimac remained. The gruff man paced the table side, touching the fletching on the ends of the arrows, admiring the precision and technicality.

"You should stop pacing human. You'll wear a hole in the floor and make yourself dizzy." Nerdanel turned her head to the side to watch the man.

"You should keep your mouth shut Elf." Caimac hissed viciously as his face twisted with hatred then smoothed out. "Naïve. So naïve. I'll give you another chance…who is your lord?"

"…." Nerdanel's eyes fixed gaze looked into the humans. She bit her tongue and wouldn't speak.

"Well then. Close up or far away?" Caimac put his hands on the tray where the bow rested and notched the arrow.

Nerdanel cocked her head the side, not understanding the question. She closed her eyes, and tried to figure out if she had missed any of the conversation…selective hearing could do that. But she had missed nothing. During her musings Caimac had gotten up onto the table and stood over her, arrow level with her heart. Nerdanel looked up at the human with no fear in her eyes. The human had come this far without killing her…he still needed her- there was no reason for her to die now. The sights of her bow left her heart and were aimed at her left arm. The twang of string echoed the air as the arrow bit through the flesh of her forearm, passing directly between the ulna and radius then barely punctured the metal. Nerdanel bit her lip to the point where blood trickled down her chin. She winced, shuddering in pain and wishing she could tear the arrow out, but her arms were hindered by the restraints. The blood pooled under her arms as Caimac jumped off the table, walking over to assess the wound.

"Damn I think I missed. I was going to try for something more vital but my aim is off. Elvish weapons are overrated." He threw the bow across the room and it hit the wall with a clatter. "Looks like you're in pain. Do you want me to help you?" Caimac grasped the shaft of the arrow and twisted it viciously tearing, the skin of her underarm making the exit wound larger.

Nerdanel bit her tongue to stop from saying a word, the metallic tang of blood filled her mouth, but she didn't taste it. She had become too accustomed to the taste of her own blood. Her hand instinctively clenched, sending a whole new pain through her arm as muscles separated by the wound moved. Quickly she let her hand release letting it set limply at her side.

"Oh what? That didn't help? I thought it would've. Maybe this will work." Caimac smirked as he pulled the arrow through the wound twisting it as much as he could before he pulled it out. He watched as the Elf's body tensed at the harsh movement. Those delicate eyes closed concentrating on not screaming…not giving in.

Nerdanel finally remembered to open her eyes and slowed her breathing down to conserve her strength. Her breath turned to deep and methodical as she was trying not to cause a chain reaction of pain starting in her ribs. The blood she felt leaving her boyd worried her, despite the fact she knew Caimac wouldn't go far-he was too concerned with keeping her to get his answer-he always tended to the wounds he created to make sure she stayed alive and lived in hell. She turned her eyes to the twisted man who spun the arrow in his fingers, his eyes darker then before.

"Found your tongue yet?" Caimac smiled as if he were her best friend.

"…. I won't speak." Nerdanel spoke trying to cover the shakiness of her voice.

"Obnoxious brat."

"Would you really want it any other way?" Nerdanel goaded, a mischievous smile teased at her lips as she antagonized her enemy hiding her own pain.

"…" It was Caimac's turn for a loss of words. He backhanded the Elf, literally wiping the smirk from her face. "I'm getting sick of this."

Nerdanel's mind reeled with pain as she watched the human walk out of her line of vision. She closed her eyes as she licked her split lip, letting the irony tang fill her mouth. She tried to think of someway to keep the secret because this time the pain was becoming too much and all she could think of was Legolas. How much more could she take before she spilled the secret she kept for so long? Caimac returned into her line of vision with something in his hands. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the flare of red hot metal glowing in the dim light. As she looked from side to side she saw men advancing getting closer. But she could do nothing but try to resist. Their cold gloved hands grabbed her arms and held her to the table, while others pushed the shift up to reveal her abdomen and nothing else.

"You see this is something new Nerdanel. Whippings didn't work, stabbings, wounds getting larger in small increments, adding salt to them…they didn't work did they? Well I wonder if you can stand up to the fire that burns in your own eyes without breaking. Let's put it to the test." Caimac sneered as he twirled the burning metal through the air sizzling and crackling filling the air.

Nerdanel tried to move away from them, their hands foreign against her skin. She wanted away-wanted it to be a dream. She knew just how much it hurt to be slightly burned was and fully knew that this was going to hurt a lot more. She twisted her body, trying get away from the men but their grips held fast as she could do nothing but watch as Caimac moved toward her with the burning rod. Then she felt the searing metal touch her skin.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room as a hiss of pain escaped the Elf's lips. Caimac lifted the rod and placed it back on her stomach, letting it sit longer cauterizing flesh and blood. He watched as Nerdanel's restraint fell. He kept lifting and placing the metal on all areas of exposed skin until the metal's once brilliant glow faded.

"Hm. Going to speak yet precious? We could really stop this madness and cut to the chase." Caimac offered as he touched the cooling metal.

Nerdanel's body convulsed in pain against the restraints of the men and the manacles as she glared at the human. Her dignity was still in play and she wasn't going to say a thing about her costly secret. In a raspy pain filled voice she managed to speak one word.

"Never."

"Then we will continue this till you speak or otherwise." Caimac threw the metal rod on the ground with a clang as he went and got two more glowing rods. "You will regret this."

The human placed both gleaming rods on the Elf's stomach at the same time. The pain was unbearable as a soft cry passed her lips. Bloody welts flamed up instantly and blood boiled on contact with the metal. She closed her eyes fiercely as a tear of pain fell down her face. Her body moved on its own accord, arching against the men which caused the burning rods to sink into her skin deeper than before. She couldn't think-as the pain increased to insane degrees. Never had Caimac gone this far before. Her mind reeled with warning signs to flee, signs telling her she was reaching her limit, telling her to give in, and at the same time telling her to fight back. An agonized cry tore past her lips as she pulled away from the metal table on her own accord. The men held on to her arms tightly but as she resisted there was a sickening pop as she shoulder dislocated. Another cry of pure agony passed her lips as she pressed her body hard against the table in an attempt to evade the pain. Ragged breaths wracked her frail body as she tried not to pass out, the darkness was threatening to take her under. Nerdanel opened her eyes and allowed their pain-filled gaze look at Caimac as they slowly closed clenched in misery.

"Tell us Nerdanel…tell us who your lord is…we can make all this pain all go away. Just give us a name." Caimac whispered close to her ear so that only she could hear his voice like that of a friend.

Nerdanel turned her head to him and mouthed the word no, unable to speak as a wave of pain passed over her. Caimac made the men get away from her as he grabbed a bucket from beside the table. With a snarl on his face, the human dumped the contents on the Elf's body. The stinging of the salt water caused her to scream and pull against the restraints. The chain reaction of movements pulled against her dislocated shoulder and sent a combination of both pains washing over her consciousness. Nerdanel couldn't think of anything except escape and let the unconscious oblivion claim her. She fell still against the restraints as a calm neutral expression passed over her face.

"Um Captain…I think we killed her." One of the guards looked at the motionless Elf.

"She's not dead, you idiot!" Caimac muttered as he placed two fingers against her neck, there was a pulse, a weak erratic pulse but one nonetheless. "Elves like animals will sacrifice anything to get away from pain. She sacrificed her consciousness. Pathetic." Caimac pushed Nerdanel's head to the side letting her hair fall over her face. "We'll get an answer out of her this time. Take her and put her back in her bonds…back in the cell."

"But sir-should we clean her wounds?" the guard asked again.

Caimac was getting angry at the man's questions. "No we are going to let Mother Nature take care of things for us."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"You'll soon see. You'll soon see." Caimac grinned as he walked out of the torture room and into the darkness.

_Thanks to those who read my first chapter and all that. Sorry for the strange and really bad cliffie. But I figure it will keep you readers wanting to read so what the heck. I'll be posting again soon so keep in touch and review- I love hearing about your thoughts and suggestions._

_MD_


	3. In Dreams I'll Be Free

**What Would We Lose?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkiens magnificant works nor am I getting paid for this. None of the characters are mine except Caimac (OC), andNerdanel...whose name is from the Sillamarian but based on a character I made up...so she's mine. Again...I don't own any of the original character.

**Rated: PG-13 some violence torture and cursing...not good for the little ones.**

**Summary:** _A close friend of Legolas' is in the hands of humans who want power over the Elven Kingdoms. How long will it take for them to gain the information they seek? how long will it take for that friend to be saved? How far will the bonds of friendship and duty go to keep that information safe?_

_**Chapter 3: In Dreams I'll Be Free**_

_**Try and rest **_

_**Let the pain go away**_

_**I'll be there to help you**_

_**And support you back**_

_**Helping you through to the end**_

"_Nerdanel…wake up. C'mon wake up. You can't sleep all day." The voice broke through sleep._

_A groan of displeasure issued from under the pillow as the covers moved with the body beneath them. The blankets soon came to a stop as the seconds crept by._

"_Get your lazy butt up! You have to leave soon" the female voice grew more annoyed as hands drew back the covers. The feminine figure beneath the coves curled into a ball as the brisk air hit her skin. "Get up before I call the king in here."_

"_I'm up. I'm up." Nerdanel groaned as she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. She had forgotten that today was the day she was supposed to go on a trip with Legolas and his father, King Thranduil. She shuddered as she thought of the king nad climbed out of bed._

_The maid had left her a change of clothes and bit of leather to tie her hair back. Nerdanel took a bath put on the clothes. The dress was a dark forest green and went to the floor. The sleeves were close to her skin and tapered off at the end. Luckily the maid had remembered about riding and brought a matching pair of leggings to go with it as well. She smiled as she perched on the edge of the window sill looking out into the sunrise as she ran the brush through her brown hair. She tangled her fingers in it thinking about what to tell the prince that day when a hawk came and landed next to her with a note tied to its foot._

_With quick fingers she undid the knot on the bird foot, and gave it a bit of food before it flew off. The note was on rich parchment that could only mean one thing: Legolas. Quickly Nerdanel undid the seal and unrolled the paper. The note told of how he and his father were leaving soon and he wanted her to come quickly. Gently cursing under her breath Nerdanel grabbed the leather hair tie and jumped out the window into the trees. She raced in the branches despising the fact she had to wear a dress as she was slowed by the wretched clothes. But on nearing the stable she slowed down and jumped to the ground. She walked slowly, calming her breath, smoothing out her hair and clothes and found time to pull her hair back in half/half mixture. Then she walked into the open to see Legolas pacing under a tree._

"_Mellon nin. Thank you for coming." Legolas muttered his thanks as he wrung his hands together._

"_We have to stick together. I just ran a little late that is all. So…are we just going to be tutor and student or what?" Nerdanel bowed to the prince. _

"_My father just wanted to spend time with me…I didn't want to do it alone. I…I am not very comfortable around him." Legolas found a deep interesting in the grass at his feet. _

"_I understand. We will review the different elvish languages…Sindarin and all that. Make it look like we are doing something important." Nerdanel calmed the prince down knowing how much he liked different languages._

"_Thank you. That will ease my fears a bit." Legolas placed his hand over his heart._

"_There is no need to thank me my lord. I am but a servant if you remember. But we had better be going. I do believe that your father might get a bit mad if we dawdle." Nerdanel smiled as she gestured for the prince to lead back to the stables._

"_As you wish." Legolas turned on his heel and went back to his father, all sense of calm innocence was replaced with proud refined and harsh dignity. His demeanor completely changed. "Father. We can be on our way she's arrived."_

_Lord Thranduil nodded as he mounted his horse. His terse lips showed no emotion as he guided his horse next to his son as he mounted his own horse. The horse was obviously ready to go. _

"_Legolas, you do know we will be out all day do you no?." Thranduil spoke softly as he watched his son mount his horse with grace._

"_I know father. Nerdanel is my tutor and is coming with us. She will keep me up with my lessons." Legolas replied bowing slightly to his father as he motioned to Nerdanel who was standing beside her horse._

_Hearing her name and feeling the kings eyes fall on her she bowed in reverence. She still felt the king's eyes on her and decided to tell the king what she had in store for him._

"_My lord, if you will permit, today I will be making sure the prince is getting better at his speech in Sindarian and other Elvish tongues. We might go over some Common as well if that is permissible." Nerdanel kept her voice low as she held the reign of her horse, waiting for Thranduil's consent._

_The king nodded his consent and turned his back as he moved his horse over to the guards. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nerdanel quickly wasted no time in mounting her own horse and guided it over to Legolas' horse. The she Elf put a hand on the horses' neck as she looked at the prince out of the corner of her eye. He was so uptight. But she could do nothing at the moment. She was only a servant after all. She sat upright as the king came back sitting astride like normal maids did, uneasy sitting in the saddles. Thranduil made the motion to begin the trek into the forest and the horses moved ready to get out and move. Nerdanel stayed close to Legolas' side as she enjoyed the silence between the adults. _

_The forest was alive around them. Bird sang sweetly as a soft breeze caressed soft skin. The sun dappled through the treetops as leaves gently fell to the ground. A soft crunching could be heard beneath the horse's hooves as they broke dead leaves. The trees hummed with life as squirrels jumped from tree to tree. Nerdanel listened to their chatter, they spoke of the trees, the food they gathered, and the hawks that hunted them for food. The birds sang of the valleys far away to their children in the trees. A golden eagle flew through the trees, sitting on a branch watching the procession of Elves through its domain. While holding the reigns of her horse with one hand Nerdanel put her hand into the air. The great bird flew down from the heights and landed on her arm, keening softly. The sharp talons bit through the fabric of her dress but they didn't puncture skin. Nerdanel was amazed at the strength and the control the bird had over its own power. With a flick of its wings the eagle went back to its perch and Nerdanel couldn't help but want to sing-so she did. In a soft voice she sang, her voice ringing like bells._

_The night keeps at bay_

_The suns golden wings grace thine eyes_

_Darkness will stay _

_Till the waters I cross_

_Golden eagle stay by thy side_

_Guide me like the sun in the sky_

_Tell me stories _

_Like the stars in the heavens high_

_Linger by this waters edge_

_Linger waiting _

_Sing this _

_Never ending _

_Song_

_Sweet trees sing sweetly to me_

_Tales of days long past_

_Wars I missed_

_Battles still fought_

_But the golden light _

_Keep on going_

_The tales keep spinning_

_I wonder down the path_

_Linger by this waters edge_

_Linger waiting_

_Sing this _

_Never ending _

_Song_

_Stop to take a break from this life_

_Immortal and precious_

_My heart is fading_

_Yearning for the open road_

_Keep me no longer_

_Bound to this road_

_Let golden wings lift this spirit high_

_Away from this path_

_Linger by this waters edge_

_Linger waiting_

_Sing this_

_Never ending _

_Song_

_Nerdanel stopped singing as she listened to the birds accompany her. Their trills still echoing in the forest. The chatter of the forest resumed to its normal as the caravan of Elves passed through._

"_Legolas failed to mention that you were a song spinner, Lady Nerdanel." Thranduil spoke breaking the silence._

"_You give me too much credit my lord." Nerdanel bowed her head as she spoke. "I sing rarely."_

"_That is beside the point." Thranduil waved a hand in the air banishing the thoughts. "The song is unfamiliar to me. Where did it come from?"_

"_I made it up as I went my lord." Nerdanel replied softly._

"_Then you should be a song spinner. Write the histories if a language understood by all. Don't you think so son?"_

_Legolas sat up straight with the mention of his name. "Indeed father. She never mentioned that ability to me. We are just teacher and student." Legolas spoke his voice showing no emotion other then unease. _

_Thranduil's face creased with concern. Nerdanel could see that both had their problems with the other with trying to find common ground for which to speak on. Nerdanel could see the conflict but didn't tread where she had no place. So she just rode up next to Legolas and began to run over the lesson. A smile pulled at her princes lips making everything seem a little bit better as the casual teacher/student conversation went on._

_The scene turned dark as Thranduil vanished and a dark wooded area surrounded Nerdanel and Legolas. The sounds of howling dogs, angry humans and frightened horses murmured in the air. Legolas clung to the Elf maiden's side as he held two identical swords at the ready. She kept an arrow notched in her bow as she stood protectively in front of her friend._

"_Nerdanel-this wasn't supposed to happen." Legolas whispered as they hid behind a large tree as the sounds of the animals got closer._

"_No it wasn't" Nerdanel whispered back pushing Legolas closer to the tree. "I have an idea."_

"_Good I was beginning to worry." Legolas smirked as he hugged the tree looking for their pursuers. "What is it?"_

"_You and I are going to switch places." Nerdanel whispered as she gave Legolas a boost to the lowest limbs of the tree._

"_Okay…how?"_

"_We have to switch clothes." Nerdanel whispered as she pushed Legolas into the next tree keeping him moving._

"_What!" Legolas cried out as the girl's slender hand covered his mouth._

"_Yes. You'll have to wear my clothes and pass as me and I will be you. It's obvious these humans want you." Nerdanel admonished the prince harshly as she listened to see if the humans below them heard them._

"_But what about…well…certain things?" Legolas blushed slightly as he looked at his friend in the eyes._

_Nerdanel shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Just give me your tunic and I'll put it on and you'll put on my dress. You can keep your pants on…I always do." Nerdanel explained as she listened. "I won't watch you undress if that bothers you my lord."_

"_Shut up." Legolas blushed a darker crimson as he went higher into the trees to take off his tunic which was soon thrown down to Nerdanel who quickly got out of her dress, put on the tunic, and the feminine outfit up to her friend. "When my father finds out about this I'm going to be murdered for sure."_

"_No more than I if we get caught." Nerdanel whispered as she watched her friend move clumsily down to her level in a dress. "You look ravishing m'lady." She snickered._

"_That is no way to speak to you lord." Legolas glared fiercely. "You look no better."_

"_I feel better." Nerdanel smirked then frowned as she listened to the humans getting steadily closer. Grabbing her friends shoulder she looked him square in the face. "Now you have to listen to me Legolas and do everything that I say. Our paths are going to split here. Stay here until all sounds have ceased, and do not come after me no matter what happens. If you do it will surely mean death for the both of us and I am sure that you don't want to see the halls of Mandos any time soon."_

"_What are we going to do?" Legolas listened to the voices coming closer with each second, a feeling of unease sat in the pit of his stomach._

"_We…who said anything about we? You're going to stay here. I am going to distract them, keeping them away from you." Nerdanel smirked as she shouldered her quiver and bow making sure that both were secure._

"_I can't let you do that Nerdanel. I forbi-" Legolas was stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at his friend._

"_My lord I am sorry but I have to disobey. This is not your time to die." Nerdanel put a hand on the prince's shoulder. The winds picked up shaking the trees, a storm was coming. _

"_Neither is it yours." Legolas whispered as she held his friends hand in his own._

"_But your life is more important then mine. My job is to protect my lord for as long as I can and to sacrifice my life if need be. And that is what I am to do whether I have your consent or not." Nerdanel stated firmly as she listened over the wind, the humans were getting closer._

"_Find them men! Find them! There will be a bonus for the man who catches the prince!" a rough voice echoed through the trees over the wind as a chorus of cries agreed._

_Nerdanel pushed Legolas back into the tree letting the leaves hide him. "This is good-bye my lord. Please don't follow me. For your own sake." Nerdanel looked at the prince one last time as he nodded his consent, before the girl vanished from the tree._

_Nerdanel hit the ground running as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the tree past the group of men. She looked at them as she passed knowing they would follow her. So she looked scared and kept running Pell mel through the woods. Dogs barked viciously biting at her ankles. Angry voices could be heard nearing her as the wind rushed through her ears. But she didn't dare to look back or stop. It would only mean that Legolas had less of a chance. One of the dogs leaped at the Elf and bit her arm. Sharp teeth dug deep into skin as warm blood pooled around the teeth. Nerdanel tried not to cry out as she beat the dog on the head as she ran. Eventually the dog let go, but it wanted blood now. Pain dotted Nerdanel's eyes as the warm blood coursed down her arm. The humans were close now, and her strength was failing. But she wasn't going to stop until she had to so she turned in the road and began to fight._

_Pulling out the blade she used she rushed into the band of humans head on. They weren't ready as she attacked. Men fell to the blade deadly bite. But once the attack began the men quickly got their acts together and began to fight back. Wire nets were thrown meant to pin the Elf down- but she just avoided most of them. Dogs were unleashed and were put down in bleeding pooled torn from the stomach down. Eventually the men decided it would be best to just attack. So as they attacked they threw the nets. Nerdanel was too caught up in fighting the men in hand to hand combat that she forgot about the nets and became ensnared._

_Screaming like a wild cat Nerdanel fought against the net. The wires cut into her skin relentlessly keeping her against her will. But the more she fought the more she became ensnared. The feeling of being caged sent a wave of fear through her senses causing her to fight more-but she knew it was no use. She had gotten herself into that mess for Legolas to save and protect his butt. The men drew closer their weapons and spears pointed at her. She stopped moving, watching the men with contempt, her brown eyes cold and heartless. Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply calming her self but more fuming._

"_Boys look like we've caught us a prize." A dark haired man walked forward through the band of men. "Look its a little Elfling." He knelt beside Nerdanel._

_Nerdanel snarled and twisted to get the man but failed when spears jabbed at her chest pinning her to the ground._

"_Now don't do that. We wouldn't want to spill any blood on that pretty little face of yours. And look. I do believe we have a prince elf." The man smirked joyously as he played with the fringe of Nerdanel's clothes which were Legolas'. _

"_Then you'd better look again human because you're blind." Nerdanel hissed fiercely. _

"_What's this? A she Elf?" the man spat incredulously as he kicked Nerdanel viciously._

"_What were expecting? A man? A human?" Nerdanel asked through the pain._

"_I told you to get me a prince. There is a prince in these woods and I want him now!" the dark haired man whirled around the men in the clearing._

"_But Caimac, sir, there was only one." A man spoke up as the dark haired man stood before the soldier._

"_Then you had better find me a prince. Now!" the man called Caimac ran the insubordinate soldier through and let him crumple to the ground. "Now that we have an understanding…we'll take this wench and find the prince through her."_

_The men roared with victory as they crowded around Nerdanel binding her hands and feet painfully together. Then one man slung her unceremoniously over his shoulder. Nerdanel looked up in the trees, her eyes meeting those of Legolas' as he ran away as she whispered his name before darkness consumed her heart again._

Caimac leaned against the stone wall, watching the female Elf with interest. It had been three days since he had interrogated Nerdanel and the wounds she sustained were taking their toll. A fever had set in the first full day after causing chills and minor delirium. Now she was talking in her sleep, garbled Elvish and other languages. Caimac was there the entire time, waiting patiently, listening intently, waiting for her to falter.

Every now and then guards would come and take their places before moving off into the darkness. This time one came to check up on the Elf.

"Sir." The soldier bowed to Caimac who nodded his approval.

"What do you want?" Caimac whispered demanding reverence.

"I thought we should check on the Elf sir. To make sure she isn't dying?" the soldier asked tentatively.

"Now why would we do that?" Caimac answered his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Because-"

"I know why you imbecile! But we are so close to getting our answers. Don't you see!" Caimac roared in fury as the soldier cowered before him. "We are so close!"

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to sir." The soldier begged.

Placing his head in his hand Caimac breathed slowly calming himself down. In his silence he heard Nerdanel begin muttering again and his eyes lit up in satisfaction. He motioned for the soldier to stay where he was as he walked into the cell. He knelt beside Nerdanel as she shuddered in her dreams. She was muttering something about getting away, running away.

"Where are we going?" Caimac asked his voice barely a whisper as he pried.

"We…we have to get…get away…you have…have to." Nerdanel whispered wincing inwardly.

"We? Who?"

"You…you have to go…leave me…go …go now." Nerdanel gasped.

"Who…who has to go?" Caimac leaned in closer to the Elf.

"You…you have to go Le..Legolas. Go…now." Nerdanel whispered as she fell back into oblivion falling silent.

"Legolas…Prince Legolas." Caimac smirked as he stood up. "It makes sense now."

"My lord?"

"Assemble the ranks. We're going hunting."

_Hi Everyone. Hope you all loved the chapter. Sorry it was so short and all that. Hope you R&R cause I love to hear from you all._


	4. We Meet Again

**What Would We Lose?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkiens magnificant works nor am I getting paid for this. None of the characters are mine except Caimac (OC), andNerdanel...whose name is from the Sillamarian but based on a character I made up...so she's mine. Again...I don't own any of the original character. Rothinzil is introduces in this story chapter…he's property of Celebdil-Galad.

**Rated: PG-13 some violence torture and cursing...not good for the little ones.**

**Summary:** _A close friend of Legolas' is in the hands of humans who want power over the Elven Kingdoms. How long will it take for them to gain the information they seek? how long will it take for that friend to be saved? How far will the bonds of friendship and duty go to keep that information safe?_

**_Chapter 4: We meet again_**

_**I've waited**_

_**Now you've come**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't be strong**_

_**I couldn't protect you more**_

"Aragorn! Can't you run faster?" the blonde being hollered to the human behind him as he ran through the forest.

"I can only go as fast as my legs can carry me Elf." The dark haired human jested as he ran up behind his friend. "So what are we doing this time?"

"Aragorn- do we need a reason to run the woods? There is nothing here that will frighten you if that is what you are wondering." The Elf laughed clasping his friend on the shoulder.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried incredulously.

"Sorry mellon nin." The Elf smiled widely at his friend as he walked through the forest. It was a rather sunny day for the middle of the year.

"Sure you are." The human joked as he gently shoved the Elf to the side. Only after he heard the bone crunching snap did he notice what had happened.

Legolas fell to the ground a cry of agony tearing out of his mouth. A large metal trap snapped the bones in his leg in two but the leg was still attached. The iron grip that the trap had was vice like. Aragorn fell to the ground trying to pry the trap from his friend's leg. But the metal was slick with blood and the metal wouldn't budge. He knew that it was hopeless. Legolas begged with his eyes as he bit his lower lip, tears welled up in his eyes. The pain was so intense, almost blinding.

"Well well well. Looks like we caught something boys." A sinister voice cooed from behind the trees.

Aragorn was quick to draw his sword as he stood in front of his friend. Legolas but his tongues in pain as he was trying move enough to protect him without jarring his trapped leg. But it was with no avail. Aragorn had a hard time concentrating on the people moving in the shadow of the trees and on protecting his friend who was in pain. His heart said to stay by his friend's side and help with the pain but something told him to protect as well.

"Some how I don't believe that we caught a bear, boys. I think we caught something better." The voice came again sly and callous.

"Show your face!" Aragorn cried as he watched a man walk towards him and Legolas.

"Ranger put that sword down before you hurt someone." The voice cooed. "Don't want anything to happen to your friend now do you?"

"What do you mean?" Aragorn's grip on the sword tightened as the man circled him, he could sense others hiding in the shadows of the trees.

"Well at the moment I think your little blonde friend is in quite a bind, in more ways then one." The man walked into a beam of light so Aragorn could see his face.

Aragorn turned to see a man holding Legolas' head back exposing the Elf's fair neck to a razor sharp dagger. A silver tear ran down Legolas' face, his eyes telling Aragorn there was nothing he could do. Aragorn knew it, he watched his friend wince as his wound was jolted, the metal jaws of the trap digging into his leg. Aragorn winced as he heard Legolas gasp in pain, and then he turned his attention to the unknown man.

"What do you want with us?" Aragorn demanded his voice quavering.

"What every man wants at least once in their life." The man paced in front of Aragorn like a cat cornering its prey. "Power."

"Then you have no need for us. We have nothing of the power you desire." Aragorn replied, his grip even tighter on the sword's hilt.

"Oh but on the contrary you have everything that I need. Power over the two Elven lords. Thranduil and Elrond I do believe Aragorn son of Arathorn." The man smirked deviously as he stopped in front of Aragorn.

Aragorn winced. His identity was quickly found out as was Legolas'. This wasn't good. Aragorn stole a look back at his friend. The Elf was not doing well, he was pale and sweat beaded his forehead, but his eyes remained alert; the Elf wanted him to stay his ground. Aragorn was torn once again between decisions. Attack the man and take the chance of his friend being killed, try and run and face the hidden men, or give in.

"What do you want?" Aragorn asked his eyes finding a deep interest in the grass.

"Come with us peacefully, no escape attempts, no crazy harebrained attempts to run otherwise your Prince will die." The man pulled out his own sword checking the sharpness of the blade.

"Who are you?"

"Figure it out yourself Ranger." The man quickly advanced on Aragorn hitting him in the side of the head with the flat side of his sword. Aragorn fell to the ground unconscious.

The man walked over to Legolas and knelt before him. The Elf tried to shy away from him but it only brought on another wave of pain as the metal bit in bone. Legolas bit his tongue, the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth. He felt the human's hands near his leg, and quickly changed his gaze to that of the humans. Anger welled up in his chest as he saw Aragorn lying on the ground, a welt growing on the side of his head. Ice covered his eyes as he looked at the human before him.

"You would be wise to stop glaring Elf. It will do you no good. You're in no place to testing your fate." The dark haired man said. "Unless you want to lose that leg of yours, your highness."

Legolas fumed inside as a shower of stars danced behind his eyes, the pain was steadily increasing as the metal was pulled out of his skin. After many agonizing moments of pain the metal jaws were free and Legolas's leg was hastily thrown out of the way as the trap snapped closed again. Legolas gasped in pain as his injured leg hit the ground. His eyes camped shut and he didn't see the strange human coming over to look at his wound.

"We should probably let Egama look at that….heal you before anything thing else happens. Wouldn't want you to die too soon now would we?" the man assessed the damage from the trap.

"You'll do no such thing human." Legolas spat as he pulled away from the man.

"You have no choice Elf." The man sneered as two burly men entered the glade and held the Elf down. "Egama! Come!" the man barked.

"Yes Master Caimac. How can I be of service to my lord?" the shadowy figure whispered its voice grating and harsh as it slowly glided over the grass toward them, its black garb flowing.

"We need your assistance. Heal him. We need the Elf healthy for a while." Caimac motioned to Legolas who struggled against the hold of the men despite his wounds.

"Make sure he isn't awake for a while afterwards. Baggage is so hard to carry when they move a lot."

"Yes my lord." The creature bowed at the waist, dark hair falling out of the hood. The creature pulled back its hood to reveal a pale blue face with tattoos and scars. Black orbs glowed mysteriously in the eyes sockets. Black hair fell around the pale face as the wind picked at their hair. Sharp points of ears poked through the hair, demon like. "Hold still Elf, I don't want this to hurt too much."

Legolas quickly found that he couldn't move. His body was paralyzed and he had no way of escaping. Fear grew in his heart as he watched helplessly as the blue man knelt beside him. With his body being paralyzed, he realized just how much blood he had lost with the injury. It was quickly taking a toll on his body now that he was _resting_. His vision blurred and became hazed, all of his senses dulled.

'Is…is that man…blue?' his thoughts ran over the thought disbelieving. He felt the cold slender fingers being laid on his leg he tried to mentally pull away with no avail. A flash of pain and warmth spread through his body as he felt the bone, tendons, and skin meld back together in an instant. The pain was something he wasn't used to…a strange sensation that sapped his remaining strength. As his eyes closed, he saw the man called Egama being carried away by the one named Caimac, and some men come and bind him up. But after that…all there was, was darkness.

"Sir? Where do you want us to take them?" A soldier asked Caimac unsure how to address the unconscious human and elf.

"Throw them in with the other two prisoners." Caimac wiped his hands on his pants leg as he stood up.

"Prisoners sir?" the soldier asked not believing that there were two prisoners.

"Yes…prisoners. Remember the other Elf we captured not long after the girl? The male Elf, Rothinzil I believe. All four of them are connected and will cost a pretty coin when ransomed as a package deal." Caimac grinned.

"Yes sir." The soldier nodded beckoning for other guard to help tie up the human, and drag them back to the caves.

Legolas woke up to darkness and pain. He blinked his eyes to rid them of the darkness but it did no good. His body ached with dull pain as he took in his surroundings. From what he could tell the room was made of stone, cold and wet stone. There was no light as far as he could tell but he could see some with the light he gave off. Aragorn's prone body lay nearby bound hand and foot. It was then that he noticed that he too was bound only by his hands; they were numb and twinge a bit. But he shoved the thought of his hands out of the way as he remembered what had occurred. The man named Caimac taking them for power over the two Elven lords. 'Father will love this.' Legolas thought sarcastically to himself as he propped himself on a rock that was nearby, wondering about the blue skinned man. The more he thought about the more confused he got. But when he heard a soft scuffling he broke out of his revere, all senses listening intently.

Someone was walking around the room but they stayed in the darkness moving quickly silently, stealthily. As instinct Legolas tensed and wished for a weapon of some sort. Slowly he got up, advancing on the person when he saw a soft dim light in the darker corner. Two figures were in the frail light, one not moving one hasty and nervous. Legolas crept up behind the moving figure and places his hand on the beings shoulder forcing to turn around. The being gave a hushed scream quickly covering their mouth with their hands. Legolas stepped back a moment in shock.

"Rothinzil?" Legolas asked his voice barely a whisper.

"L…Legolas?" the squeaky voice called back unsure. "Legolas it is you!"

"What are you doing here Roth? What has happened?" Legolas questioned surprised to see his friend.

"Well I was supposed to be going to Rohan to speak with the leaders but that didn't work out too well…I got captured en route." Roth hung his head, his dark hair falling into his face. "I meant to tell you about going but I had to leave quickly and well you were with Aragorn couldn't find you…so I left. But you're here now!"

"What happened to you…you're not shaking crying and all…" Legolas backed away from Rothinzil afraid.

"Nothing…you mean because we're in a dark room? I think I was lucky…my cell was lit. They got tired of me …sorry my lord...but I also tired antagonizing them but it's not as effective as when you do it."

Legolas sighed as he looked over Roth's shoulder. He saw the shadows move in the corner, and heard a slight groan. Roth's head quickly spun around as he looked worriedly at the shadow.

"Rothinzil…tell me the truth. What is that in the corner…it isn't a warg is it?" Legolas raised his eye brow as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You'll never let me live that down will you my lord?" Rothinzil spoke softly as he turned and walked to the corner. "If you really want to know my lord…you'll have to come over here to see…you could light up the situation a little better…"

Hesitantly Legolas walked over to where his friend knelt beside the figure. He could see just a slender figure covered in bruises, welts; bleeding, festering and a brilliant red. The arm hung loosely at their side, popped out of the socket. 'A female.' Anger boiled in Legolas' veins as he vowed to kill Caimac for what he had done to the woman even if he didn't know her.

"She's an Elf like you Legloas." Roth whispered as he held the woman's limp body in his arms gently trying to cleanse the wounds without causing her pain.

Legolas knelt beside Rothinzil. The glow from his body lit up just how bad the extent of her injuries were, a hole went completely through her hand the size of an arrow and had long stopped bleeding. Bruises stood out darkly on stark white skin. Her chest barely rose and fell as she took the life giving breaths. There was a mark on the girl's skin around the girl's index on her right that caught his eyes, a small tattoo hardly noticeable until one looked hard enough. Something was familiar about this girl that the prince couldn't put his finger on.

"What happened to her?" Legolas gasped as he saw the welts and felt the fever emanate from her skin.

"I am guessing torture…Caimac is ruthless… But from what I have heard the guards were saying that she was caught before I…dressed like a prince with princes weapons and seal…but they didn't know what one… So Caimac did everything to get his answers…and I am guessing the prince was you…and Aragorn was a bonus." Rothinzil replied his voice hushed and serious. "She's been in fits for a while now…caught in dreams caused by fevers. She keeps repeating 'you have to…you have to run now.-'"

"'Get away…you have to save yourself.'" Legolas finished Roth's sentence.

"How did you know my lord?" Roth asked surprised.

"Someone told me that not too long ago…" Legolas became quiet as he remembered.

"Who? If you don't mind me asking." Roth questioned being wary of his prince's thoughts.

"Her name was Nerdanel…but this can't be her…she wouldn't get this way." Legolas mused to himself as the Elf in Roth's arms stirred.

"…Somethings…happen so others…don't hav-have to suffer…my p…prince." A strident voice issued as crystal eyes opened briefly, their cores filled with pain.

"Nerdanel…it really is you…" Legolas gasped.

"My lord." Nerdanel whispered her eyes half opened. "I'm sorry….I couldn't keep your secret….m..my lord." She tried move to kneel before he prince but fell back wincing and gasping in pain.

"Don't move!" Roth cried out as he pulled Nerdanel back into his arms. "You need to rest so that you can heal. Legolas do something….tell her she needs to rest!"

Legolas stared at his lost friend unsure whether to believe it was her or not. He could see the flicker of thrill and amusement barely in her eyes-covered by darkness that none could heal. But it was still the same Nerdanel that covered and taught him so much.

"Mellon-nin. Saes Do not move any more." Legolas knelt next to the Roth and took one of Nerdanel's frail hands into his bound ones, gently rubbing the back letting her know he was there for her. "If I were able my friend I would have never let this happen to you…if only I knew what was going to happen that day you…"

"Made…you wear a dress?" Nerdanel laughed softly trying to suppress the coughs that formed in her chest.

"Legolas?" Roth quizzed as he looked from Legolas to Nerdanel who wore a half hearted smile on her face.

Legolas shook his head, despite the dire of the situation he still found the fact he had to wear a dress to get out of a situation amusing. "She covered me not long ago. Between studies and my father I grew up with her as my friend…she was also my teacher. She made everything seem easy and…simple. But we were being chased by these men and she covered for me…she made me wear her dress while she dressed in my clothes and stood in as me."

"Pretty…stupid…now that I think…-bout it." Nerdanel smirked. "I…think I got in…m…more trouble then you."

"In a manner of speaking…I'm sorry you had to go through this Nerdanel…." Legolas hung his head.

"This is not…the time to be so..sorry Legolas…" Nerdanel grasped Legolas' hand in hers, her grip weak.

Roth held the girl in his arms letting the two friends talk. He saw just how deep their bond went. Almost as deep as the way Legolas and Aragorn got along so well. Every now and then he would wipe the grime away from her brow, or smooth out her uneven hair. A pang of sorrow shook his heart as he wished he could take away her pain. Something drew him to her but he was unsure what it was. She reminded him so much of Legolas…a dedicated friend who would get in harms way to protect another. Something caught the corner of his eye, a slight movement in the darkness.

"Legolas.." Roth murmured quietly motioning for Legolas to look in the direction of the noise.

A groan of pain issued from the moving shadow as Legolas smirked. "It's Aragorn." Legolas gently put down Nerdanel's hand and went to Aragorn's side. "Aragorn? Aragorn…wake up stupid ranger."

"Vain Elf." A slurred voice muttered darkly. "My head aches and you insist one talking so loudly?"

"Are you alright?" Legolas insisted again kneeling by the human's side.

"I can't move Legolas. My hands and feet….they're tied together." Aragorn whispered harshly at the Elf.

"And you think I would know that?" Legolas shook his head as he moved toward the ranger's feet. "If you stop moving I will try and untie you're feet…there is someone you need to meet."

"Valar? Please say it's someone who can get me something for the head ache." Aragorn complained as he heard soft laughter come from the corner.

"Rothinzil…its not that funny is it?" Legolas muttered as he made quick work of the knots even though his hands were bound. "Done my friend."

"Took you long enough." Aragorn tried to quickly stand up only to fall back, Legolas quickly supporting the unbalanced man.

"Foolish human."

"Not a word Elf."

"Just follow." Legolas cut back motioning for Aragorn to follow him to the corner where he knelt by Roth and Nerdanel's side. "Nerdanel meet Aragorn another friend of mine."

"A human? Figured…." Nerdanel bowed her head towards Aragorn. "I thought I told you about humans-"

"You're beginning to sound like my father." Legolas glared at Nerdanel who quickly and gladly became silent. "This human has saved me numerous times and I am proud to call him brother. Same as I am proud to call you sister."

"Foolish elf." Nerdanel whispered as she closed her eyes relaxing in Roth's arms, her muscles slowly letting go.

Rothinzil tensed as he felt the woman go slack in his arms but quickly calmed when he felt her breathe slowly. He watched as Aragorn warily eyed the woman.

"Friend of yours Legolas?" Aragorn questioned one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. She was my tutor a long time back. My friend before you…and I wonder why I didn't heed her warning." Legolas grinned as he turned from Aragorn.

"What warning?" Aragorn asked insulted as he went back to his dark corner.

"That elves and humans should never be friends." Legolas jested as he moved to take Nerdanel from Roth's arms. "Roth…you need sleep my friend. You cannot deny the facts."

"Its fine my lord I promise. I think I can handle watching over you, Aragorn and an unconscious Elf." Roth looked the prince in the eyes, his hazel eyes glowing.

"What's on Rothinzil?" Legolas paused to look the younger Elf in the eyes again.

"Nothing my lord." Rothinzil bowed his head to hide his eyes.

"You lie mellon-nin." The prince whispered softly enough that Roth could hear and no one else as he took his place with his back against the cold stone wall, his bound hands dangled between his knees as he slowly fell into sleep.

The soft glow that came from the Elves beat away some of the darkness which made the dark haired Elf very happy. He never liked the darkness…too many memories…too many things that happened to his lord. He gently shook his head trying not to disturb the broken Elf in his arms while trying to push dark thoughts from his mind. He wished with all his heart that he could ease Nerdanel's suffering but she already told him not to before Aragorn and Legolas were casually dropped in. Roth gently pushed a damp lock of the woman's hair from her face, as she shivered. The damp and cold of the holding cells and stone walls did nothing to help the Elf get better, rather made everything worse. So the desperate Elf finally admitted that he needed to do something for the person he was quickly falling in love with, and with that he wrapped his arms around her small frame gently making sure to keep her warm and not harm her any more then she already was. Roth rested his back in the corner looking over to Aragorn and Legolas who were resting, both braver then him. 'I only wish I could do more.' Roth thought to himself as he too slowly fell into sleeps dark embrace.

Caimac watched in the shadows as the three Elves and human slept. It sickened him to no end. His stomach churned with the mixing species. Humans were never to be friends with the immortal scum. But at least he got his desire. The prince was in his hands and all would pay in the end. He listened to the soft breathing of the four making sure they were all asleep. The human and the prince were drained from the capture and Egama's healing. Caimac made a mental note to get Egama to heal the she-Elf before the night was over even if he was weak. The mage server him and would do his bidding no matter what. He chuckled under his breath as he realized just how many strings of fate he held at the moment. An Elvish prince, his two friends and the princes dying girlfriend, a full set of bargaining tools ready to be exploited and torn apart. The she-Elf could be used to make the Prince spill his soft human loving heart out. The dark haired one obviously found a soft spot for the woman as well which could also be used to get to the Prince. Caimac was so deep into his planning that he never noticed the blue skinned mage appear by his side.

"Master…you summoned me?" Egama whispered trying not to disturb his master.

"Egama!" Caimac snarled angry that he was disturbed while he made his plans, but his face quickly changed to a wicked grin. "Egama…you know me so well."

"We are bound Master." A rustle of fabric told Caimac that Egama was bowing to him as he spoke. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Heal the girl…marginally…enough that she will survive but not enough that the pain will be gone. Make sure she won't last too much longer. We can't let them have a happy ending."

"Yes master." Egama bowed low as he snuck back out into the shadows heading towards the cells.

Caimac sneered as he left the room taking one last look at the cells. He knew that the mage would do his bidding well. He didn't need to be watched over like a serf. He mentally congratulated the mage as he left, needing to get the stench of Elves out of nose.

Egama approached the cell doors, locked as usual. His hands drew into the depths of his dark robe to bring out a single key. His thoughts retraced the moments in which Caimac first gave him the key, mentioning that he was only to use it when told. This moment counted as being told. Sliding the key into the iron lock and turning it, the lock opened with a snap that echoed in the empty cave. The blue mage winced at the sound, the sharp sound still rumbling in his head. His black eyes noticed movement coming from the human, the Ranger. He would have to stop the human from speaking, and hindering his process. 'A small distraction cannot happen.' Egama thought to himself as his slender hands pulled the iron door closed behind him with a clang, waking the human up fully. Quickly Egama glided over to the human making the least amount of noise possible.

"What are you?" Aragorn asked his voice a harsh whisper.

"Be quiet human. I cannot have you disturb me." Egama replied pulling his hood back, his hair falling into his face as he knelt by Aragorn.

"That isn't answering my question. You're not from here are you?" Aragorn tried to move away from the blue man, wary.

"No. I am from over the seas. Now be still. I cannot have you disturb me." Egama whispered reaching a hand out to place on Aragorn's shoulder.

"…" Aragorn scooted further away from the pale blue hand trying to get closer to Legolas to wake him. "Why do you serve that man?" Aragorn asked his tone vicious as he questioned.

"Caimac is my master. I serve him…please stop moving." The blue mage insisted. "Please don't make this harder then it already is."

"What do you mean by that?" Aragorn stopped moving away when he heard the desperation in the man's voice.

"Caimac is my master. He found me when I came to these lands. He thirsted for my powers...since I am a mage. I longed for a home so I made a contract with him. A blood contract." The mage stopped moving as he sat on his heels watching the human, his eyes glowing. "I do what he bids, he praises me, I live. The only thing I have to worry about is Caimac dying."

"Why?" Aragorn was curious now. The mage was a foreigner and was a servant to a sadistic man, it didn't seem right.

"I am bound to him by blood. If he dies…I die. It was part of the contract. It's the way things go. I am bound to him, forever to serve him." Egama placed his tattooed hand over his heart in reverence.

Aragorn was curious as to the meaning of the tattoos that adorned the blue man's body.

"What…what are those tattoos for?"

"Memories of my family…my village…my freedom." Egama was quiet. "But I say no more." The man pushed a lock of hair from his face behind his ear as he muttered something in a strange language.

Aragorns voice caught in his throat. His body stopped responding to his commands He couldn't move, and he couldn't yell to get the others. His eyes suddenly grew heavy as he tried to stay awake. The blue men had used a spell to immoblize and make the human sleep. Aragorn's last thoughts were of warning to the others even though he could not speak.

Egama sighed as the man finally fell into sleep. He had pried too far and spoken about too much. Standing up again the man walked over to the two in the corner. A strange feeling emanated from the male Elf as he held in female in his embrace. Egama shook his head as a memory flashed through his eye, a female beckoning to him a smile gracing her face. A tremor of pain spread through the mages body as he remembered his duty and went closer to the two Elves.

Roth felt the man drawing nearer but didn't wake up. He wanted to know what was going to happen and protect Nerdanel. So he stayed motionless as the blue man knelt next to him and Nerdanel.

Egama muttered a few guttural words as a mysterious red glow came from his hands. He picked up one of Nerdanel's slim hand into his and put a hand on her forehead. A grimace moved onto her formally impassive face. Her body convulsed every so slightly as some bruises and more damaging wounds vanished from her skin. Internally the bleeding stopped and any lingering blood was broken up. Egama had fulfilled healing her partially as was part of the deal. Then he placed a curse on the Elf that would slowly eat away at her energy, draining her until there was nothing left. A cold sweat broke out on his brow as well as Nerdanel's. As soon as he could Egama let go of the power and Nerdanels hand. Using his magic drained him to the max but it was his duty to his master. The glow receded from his hands as he stumbled to get to his feet. He struggled to get out of the cell, locking the door after he left. Looking back with longing, Egama took a step away from the friends. He wished he had the freedom they had, but the for the price he paid, his life was worth it.

**Well...is really been a while since I've posted and this is how much I've written since the last post. grins Poor Elvsies are going through the wringer more then once. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing. MD**


End file.
